Always on the lookout to save money, I searched the market in vain for a method to restore the dulled cutting edge of the blade in the popular rotary cutter most everybody uses for cutting fabric for home sewing. Finding none, I have invented a simple tool to do that very thing. The blades cost in the neighborhood of six ($6.00) dollars, and this invention will enable the user to extend the life of the blade many times over.